The present invention refers to a silk-screen printing machine in simplified register.
As is known, in silk-screen printing machines equipped with a bearer structure and a printing head mobile on a silk-screen printing frame, the sheet is moved forward mechanically or manually until it reaches a predetermined position in a pincer for its transportation below the silk-screen printing frame.
Pincer-carrying rods are moved, each at least at its ends by chains, which make them move forward on the printing plane, pulling the sheet to be printed at the various work stations and/or printing heads.
Each pincer consists of a box-shaped body with a rectangular plan and is equipped with openable jaws to grip the sheet and to allow the insertion and removal thereof.
The stop position of the sheet before being gripped is determined by elements in register, which from above engage the supply plane of the sheet in the pincer and which prevent the sheet from advancing beyond the desired position.
The closing of the pincers to grip the sheet is then commanded by an authorisation signal transmitted by one or more photocells aligned with the elements in register.
In silk-screen printing machines thus realised, however, numerous drawbacks have been encountered due to the complex sequence of movements necessary to avoid hindering the members in movement.
Moreover, known silk-screen printing machines are not very flexible compared to the size of the sheets which can be supplied to the machine.
The purpose of the present invention is that of realising a silk-screen printing machine in simplified register which allows high precision supply of the sheets in the pincers to be obtained.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of realising a silk-screen printing machine in simplified register which is adaptable to different sizes of sheets to be printed in a quick and simple manner.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of realising a silk-screen printing machine in simplified register which is particularly simple and functional, with contained costs.
These purposes according to the present invention are accomplished by realising a silk-screen printing machine in simplified register as outlined in claim 1. Further characteristics are foreseen in the dependent claims.